


The Time Pete Fought Someone

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, but not enough for me to tag with the graphic tag, there is mild blood, warning anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pete makes bad decisions...





	

Patrick is kind of worried. No, scratch that, he is VERY worried. No, scratch that too, he is freaking the fuck out. Pete hasn't been back in about an hour and a half, and he said he'd be back in forty-five minutes, and Pete is only an adult by the technicality of his age, so Patrick has a definite cause for concern. This is a man who once went out for longer than usual and came back with bright pink hair, and on another occasion came back with an entirely different bass guitar than he left with. Pete Wentz is not a generally trust-able person.

And so Patrick is concerned. 

He's contemplating texting Pete for the- what is it, now, seventeenth?- time in a row, pacing in front of the couch, when the door rockets open. Pete bursts in, slams the door shut as Patrick stares, bewildered, and collapses onto the couch at Patrick's knees.

"Holy shit," is the first thing out of Pete's mouth, while laughing slightly. "Man, you will never believe what just- OW, FUCK!" His hand flies up to his nose and stays there.

Patrick's eyes are still darting around Pete's face, mouth hanging open, at a total loss for words. Pete's nose is bleeding profusely, his lip is busted, and there is a pretty sizable bruise on his forehead, which he seemingly has become aware of only seven or so seconds ago. Patrick tries to think of something intelligent to say, finds that he can't, gives up, and runs to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. 

"Wait, don't leave-"

"Pete, shut the fuck up for a minute."

Patrick runs back over to the couch, where Pete has sat up. He doesn't even look in pain, just kind of irritated, like all this blood on his face is simply a minor annoyance.

"How even- what- why- what did you DO?" Patrick splutters angrily, yanking open the box and pulling out bandaids. 

"It's FINE, babe, I kicked his ass," says Pete, flustering Patrick even further if that's possible.

Patrick mutters unintelligibly for a few seconds, then says, "Tilt your head back." Pete does, looking down his nose at Patrick.

"Did you get cut anywhere? Any bruises besides the one on your forehead? Yes, there's a bruise on your forehead. Stop trying to look at it. Anyways, what did you DO?"

"Some guy tried to get my autograph and stuff and then tried to kiss me so I pulled away and long story short I won. It's FINE, I'm telling you," Pete explains. Patrick grows more shocked than angry as he says this. 

"Are you... other than the stuff all over your face, are you okay?" Patrick begins to feel bad, since all he's done since Pete got home beaten up was yell at him.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay, it doesn't hurt THAT bad-"

Patrick suddenly jumps forward and pulls Pete into a huge hug.

Pete laughs a little and hugs back. "I'm fine, Patrick, you don't need to worry this much, it's completely fine."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Patrick says, face squished against Pete's.

"Nothing happened, Trick. I'm perfectly okay."

Patrick releases him and rubs his arm. "I'm just worried if you come home forty-five minutes late after fighting someone on the street," he says, laughing a little at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Pete laughs a little too, relieved. "I did win the fight. I had a little bit of a victory today."

"That's true. I'm very proud of you." Patrick grins.

 

He patches up Pete the rest of the way, and they spend the night eating ice cream and watching shitty movies (and then making fun of said shitty movies and maybe doing a little bit- who are we kidding, a lot- of kissing).

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE ON A WEEKDAY WHAT THE FUCK WOW GOOD JOB ME
> 
> i got a haircut and i'm fucking cute as shit so i feel good
> 
> @CloseTheGoddamnDoorSWAT i'm basically dallon weekes


End file.
